A Fairy Tale
by OutTonightAndForever
Summary: This is a story based on Today was a Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift, it is about Mimi and Roger


A/N: This is Mimi's thoughts about Roger on the day he proposes to her, this is post-rent. Disclaimer: I do not own Rent or Today was A Fairy Tale by Taylor Swift. Towards the end I cut out some of the lyrics because I felt like I needed to finish the story!

Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale

I remember when Roger was there for me during withdrawals. I don't know what would have happened without him. I would not have been able to stay away from the heroin that much I know. Every Friday Roger and I go on a date, we always leave at six. Each date was fun and different and makes me feel spoiled and like a princess. 

Today was a fairytale

Some dates were better than others. Like one time we got kicked out of the restaurant and we went to the Life Café instead. Roger insisted that the Life Café had way better food anyways but I knew that he was outraged he was that we got kicked out. That was the night we seriously talked and learned more about each other. We talked about the past and what we wanted in the future. That was the night we fell deeper in love. 

Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around 

This date I decided to wear the only dress that I had that went to her knees. Roger wore his dark grey t-shirt that made him look smoking hot in my opinion. Then again my opinion may be slightly biased because he is my boyfriend after all. I can't help but remember all the times that Roger told me I was beautiful when I was sweaty from dancing or from withdrawals. I will always be grateful to Roger for that and I know I will always love him. No matter how long I spent with him I felt like we really only spent a few precious minutes together.

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale 

Magic. Magic was the only way to describe how I felt when I was with Roger. I felt so at ease and happy when I was with him. When we kissed it felt like magic. It sounds corny but it is so true! Every time I saw Roger I fell a little more in love with him and he claimed that he felt the same way about me. This date was even better than the others. There was a nervous energy in the air, I felt like something spectacular was going to happen!

Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale

Roger's smile is so….. So happy. Making him smile always makes me smile in return. He says the same thing about me. But his smile shows so much emotion and his eyes aren't as guarded as they used to be. I was struggling in life before I met him. Roger literally saved my life, or at least added a few days to it and made it have a bigger meaning. Every day with Roger was a good one and an important one.

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah 

Time really did seem to stop or slow down when I was with him. Roger's smiling at me and I am smiling back and we are laughing. Our conversation was about varying things, we talked about childhoods and what we wanted in life. 

But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale

I was starting to get nervous because Roger seemed really nervous. Oh my god, was he going to dump me? Call me paranoid but my thoughts were scattered right now. I love Roger and right now we are dating, that's' what matters. Wait….. What??? Roger, what the hell are you doing?! He's proposing to me! Oh my God, yes. "Yes" Roger, yes! I want to be married. Today is a fairy tale.


End file.
